Crimson
by Lizche
Summary: AU. LxLight. Light was a skilled assassin who met Ryuuzaki, a weird doctor, who witnessed his morbid deed during one of his missions. Strangely, the doctor just shrugged the deed off and offered to treat his wounds. What does fate have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back. Lol Sorry, I can't write decent chapters for my other fics so I tried writing a new fic just for a change. I will update the other stories once I finish the chapters, but for now, enjoy this new fic. I hope you like it. I was busy these last few months, so sorry. I still am, but I hope I can finish the updates soon. Thank you for patiently waiting, but again I'm sorry, I'm not yet done with the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Chapter 1: Red Meeting

It was the same old feeling when he heard the sound of bullets piercing through the fabric, through flesh. He could almost hear the endless gushing of the blood from the different bodies before him. He could smell the freshness of the blood and the rotten souls along with it. He could hear their cries of pain. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction, washing the faintest trace of guilt he had as he put his gun inside his coat pocket.

Finally, his job's done. He smiled bitterly.

He surveyed the six bloody bodies surrounding him, the tiny guilt gnawing at him again. Of course, he immediately basked it away behind the triumphant smirk he wore. _They deserve it_. He kept on telling himself. They were like him. Ruthless murderers as well, hired by someone rich and influential. Heartless and cold; only, they were less skillful in fighting than him. He stared at the trail of tears in each of the men's faces. What an irony. They almost looked like they don't deserve it. They almost looked… pitiful. He wanted to laugh. Of course they're not pitiful. _They deserve it._

Until when can he use this excuse to make the piling feelings of guilt and emptiness go away?

"Oh. Impressive, but messy."

He abruptly turned around at the sudden intrusion and narrowed his eyes at the man before him. The man was wearing white long sleeves, which was a bright contrast to the darkness of the alley where they are, and the blood on the walls of the building and the mess around him. The man's hair was a black tangle of strands, in contrast to his still perfectly combed own auburn locks. His eyes were astoundingly black, shining with something akin to intelligence and wisdom. The bags under them were painfully noticeable even in the dark. The man's posture was painfully bad and he seemed uncomfortable not because of the scene before him, nor because of his presence. He seemed uncomfortable because of his… sneakers?

His eyes widened slightly in amusement.

"I appreciate you checking me out, Killer-san, but I need to pass. I have a patient to attend to." The man said, successfully interrupting his thoughts.

_Killer-san?_ His eyes narrowed carefully once more and he placed his right hand in his coat pocket again, feeling the cold metal under his fingers. He was quite impressed with the man's nonchalant behavior. The man seemed undisturbed by the scene before him, and it was something impossible for an ordinary man. Just who the hell is he?

"Who said I would allow you to leave?" He said coldly, and he saw the man flinch a little. He mentally smirked at that. He heard the man sigh.

"Alright, Killer-san. Come with me. You're pretty hurt yourself. You can kill me after your wounds are taken care of." The man said, and then walked past him, avoiding the bodies while doing so. He stood there, confused, staring at the retreating form of the man. He didn't even notice his own two feet moving and following the man. The man turned to look back at him once, but he said nothing and just continued eyeing the man warily, so they just continued walking in silence.

He memorized the path they took as they passed through several dark alleys. Finally, he found himself standing in front of a very large hospital in the middle of Tokyo, wondering again just who the hell the man is. He knew the man may be some sort of doctor, but he never expected him to be working in such a prestigious hospital.

"You must really have underestimated me, Killer-san. I wasn't exactly lying when I told you I have a patient to attend to, you know." The man said, interrupting his thoughts for the second time that night.

He rolled his eyes and finally turned his attention to the man, who was waiting for his reply. He noted the thumb on the man's lips and he mentally cringed. _A doctor with very peculiar, not to mention unhygienic habits_. Indeed, the man was the perfect epitome of irony.

"I believed you when you said you have a patient." He finally replied, earning a raised eyebrow from the man. "And stop calling me Killer-san. It's getting on my nerves."

"Oh? I deeply apologize for the unnecessary nickname but I don't know your name, Gorgeous-san." The man said, smiling a little. He opened his mouth to retort but decided not to give the man the satisfaction, and closed his mouth again. He settled for giving the man a menacing glare.

"As much as I want to admire your cuteness, Gorgeous-san, I have a patient who is in emergency room right now, and your wounds need to be treated immediately. Wouldn't want Gorgeous-san passing out here in the middle of Tokyo. Who knows what kind of pervert will pick you up." The man said, smiling teasingly at him.

He glared at the man but said nothing. He followed the man inside, all the while plotting a perfect plan to kill the bastard doctor who seemed unfazed by his profession. However, he would admit that he was actually curious about this doctor. The guy seemed pretty normal, well, in other aspects, and judging by the building where he's in right now, he could tell that the man was actually well-off. But somehow, he felt like something's off about him, and maybe, if he had the time, he could investigate this man's background. Not that he was really interested.

He shrugged. He figured he could enjoy the free hospital treatment, and worry about the man's hazy intentions later. Or perhaps he could just kill the man once and for all to save him a lot of trouble.

He continued following the man, and they were inside the elevator, alone, when the man suddenly turned to face him, his eyes just an inch or two from his own. He was startled yet he didn't break the eye contact. Instead he inclined his head and met the stare bravely and cockily raised his eyebrows.

"Yes? I find you too close." He said, waiting for the man to move, but the man did not.

"Give me your coat, Gorgeous-san." The man simply said, and somehow it infuriated him more.

"Huh?"

The man sighed and finally moved to regain the distance between them without averting his gaze.

"I need your coat. It would be troublesome if the thing in Gorgeous-san's coat pocket gets discovered by the nurse who would be attending him. I would be in the emergency room and I won't be able to keep an eye on Gorgeous-san."

He kept staring at the man for a few seconds weighing down the consequences of allowing this man to have his coat. After a few more seconds of pondering, he finally sighed and fished out two more weapons hidden in his clothes and placed them inside the pockets of the coat. Resisting the urge to shove the coat to the man's face, he gave the coat to the man, who gave him a small smile before accepting. Silence once again reigned inside the lift until they arrived at the sixth floor, and the sound of the elevator doors opening broke it. The man walked out of the elevator, ushering him to follow and he did. The nurses they passed by gave them curious glances and he didn't know whether it was because of him or because of the weird doctor. Either way, it irritated him, yet, he showed no indication of it.

They stopped in front of a small room. The door has no plate plastered on it so he assumed this was just one of the many rooms for attending patients. The man opened the door without hesitation and walked inside and gestured for him to follow. He did and wasn't surprised to see a nurse inside, sitting behind a desk with a few medical supplies on it. The nurse eyed him and smiled widely, before greeting him in a too cheerful and girly voice. He didn't bother smiling nor greeting back.

"Amane-san, this is… a friend of mine. He's kind of hurt. Would you mind taking care of his wounds for me? I have a patient to attend to in the operating room." The man said to the nurse, who eagerly nodded. Too eager, in fact. The man then turned to him and said, "I will be back after two hours." With that, the weird doctor stormed out of the room, leaving him with the annoying girl who was still trying to get his attention.

Without a word, he sat in the chair in front of the nurse's desk and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, revealing the deep cut in his right shoulder, which was still bleeding profusely. He heard the nurse gasp, and he turned to glare at her.

"Stop gaping, and do your job." He hissed, and the girl immediately moved to get what was needed.

**

He checked his watch. It was exactly two hours and four minutes since the weird doctor left him. The nurse had already left, but only because he told her so. And so, here he was, sitting and waiting impatiently for the bastard so that he could get his stuff back and finally go home. He heard the door open and the familiar annoying figure of the doctor came into his view. The man was holding his coat as he entered.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Gorgeous-san." The doctor said, giving him another small smile, irritating him again. He didn't answer. Instead, he loudly stood up, his lips set in a thin line indicating his irritation. He grabbed the coat from the man, who just chuckled in response. He was about to bolt out of the room, when a firm hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Gorgeous-san?"

"No." He replied simply.

"Then, would you mind telling me your name, Killer-san?" The man said, his tone suddenly serious. He eyed the man suspiciously.

"I don't give my name to someone I don't really know." He replied.

"Well then, you can just call me Ryuuzaki, Gorgeous-san. How about you, Gorgeous-san? What is your name?" The man said, back to his usual irritating tone.

"Light." He replied, surprising even himself.

"Just Light?" The man asked.

"Just Light." He answered, and not waiting for another word from the man, he swiftly walked out of the room.

**

AN: Reviews please. This is my new favorite story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if it's nice or what. Your reviews actually motivate me to write so if you like the chapter, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for those who left reviews. I really appreciate it. Again, I apologize profusely for not being able to update my other stories, but somehow, I got this extreme case of writer's block when writing the chapters for my other fic. I will update as soon as I can, but for now, please do enjoy the new chapter of this fic. My works are kinda different these days, being dark-themed and all, but please do understand that it is because of my dark mood these past few days. Oh well, enjoy. And if you're a minor, and you're not used to reading these kinds of fics, which I doubt (lol), might as well stop reading now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Chapter 2: Red Night

As soon as he entered his room, he threw the coat harshly to the floor, the contents of the coat's pockets making noise with the hard concrete. He then let his body fall down on top of the bed. He covered his eyes with his arms, shielding them from the piercing light of the fluorescent lamp on his ceiling. It was indeed an exhausting day. Although he was skilled in fighting, facing six opponents wasn't easy and it certainly took a lot of his energy. Add the fact that he met a mysterious doctor who was more troublesome than them. He remembered the black orbs that seemed to pierce through him.

He shuddered. He was certain that the man isn't just an ordinary doctor. The man seemed more… dangerous. His eyes weren't afraid of atrociousness, of gruesomeness, of death. Even the most scientifically oriented person wouldn't be that apathetic when faced with such a scene. The man seemed to be so enigmatic that the curiosity was killing him. Maybe that was the reason why he blindly followed the man, entrusting himself to the stranger's hands. However, the man was so irritating that every word he uttered grated on his nerves. Maybe, it was because he felt so bare in front of the man. That or the man just simply had the talent of pissing others off.

The phone in his pocket suddenly buzzed, and he was jolted out of his thoughts. He fished out the phone from his pocket and stared at the caller id. His face hardened the moment he managed to read the caller's name. Pressing the answer button, he put the phone on loudspeaker before getting up from the bed and throwing the phone on top of it.

"Mikami." He said, as he walked towards his closet to get a fresh pair of clothes.

"_Good job, Light._" The man on the other end said, and he almost snorted in reply.

"What do you want? I know I don't have another scheduled mission." He said, coldly. He heard the man sigh.

"W_hat happened to you? You're colder than usual. _" Mikami said, and before he could make an irritated retort, the man continued, "_The boss wants to see you._"

He stiffened but he said nothing and continued changing.

"_I could tell him you didn't answer my call if you want._" Mikami said, and he snorted in reply.

"No need. Sooner or later, he'll know I'm already here. Spare yourself from fetching me directly." He replied.

"_Still..._"

"Mikami." He said, effectively shutting up the man. "Cut it out." He said, nonchalantly. _I'm used to it. _He heard Mikami let out another loud sigh, but aside from that, the man said nothing more. He walked towards the bed and bid the man goodbye, before ending the call. He picked up the phone and put it in his pocket again. He gazed at the full moon illuminating his window sill. It was as beautiful as ever. _So different from the hell it illuminates below, _he thought. He glanced at his own reflection on the window pane. His face was as cold as emotionless as usual, making him almost cringe at his own expression. He resisted the urge to laugh at himself.

_I'm used to it._

Giving one last glance towards the moon, he turned and walked towards his coat, which was still on the floor. For a moment, he remembered the doctor's face again. He picked up the coat, put it on, and walked out of the room, feeling as empty as usual.

**

When Light entered the room, he wasn't surprised to see the smirking form of the tall man, sitting on the couch, eating apples. The man was thin, too bony in fact, with spiky hair that matches his scary face. The man was dressed in a twisted sense of fashion, his clothes a set of monotonous black, with several weird accessories hanging all over his body. The knowing grin of the man infuriated Light to no end, and he knew the man was aware of it.

"Yo, Light. Heard about your job. As expected, huh? Hyuk. Hyuk." The man said, with the same teasing voice that never failed to annoy the hell out of him. He glared at the man before sitting beside him on the couch.

"Don't you have anything to do, Ryuk?" He simply said, earning a loud chuckle from the man. He heard him take a bite from his apple, and for some reason, it irritated him more.

"Hmm. I'll be outta here as soon as he comes. Don't want to interfere with your work, ya know. Hyuk. Hyuk." Ryuk replied, not bothering to conceal his chuckles. He gave the man another glare and the man stopped chuckling, but continued grinning knowingly. He decided not to say anything anymore, so as not to give the man a chance to tease him again. Light knew the man kind of respected him somehow, although, it didn't outweigh the too infuriating personality the man has. However, he would have to admit that Ryuk's one of the very few people in the organization, whom he could tolerate.

They sat there in silence, with only the munching sounds providing background music to the cold but not uneasy atmosphere they shared. Light grabbed one of the business magazines displayed on top of the center table and immersed himself in it, while Ryuk just sat there, still eating his apples like there's no tomorrow. Neither made an effort to start another conversation. Both enjoyed the silence, not caring about each other's presence. This was actually one of the reasons he could tolerate Ryuk. The man simply didn't care. And Light was more than happy about that.

The door suddenly opened, and both he and Ryuk looked up to see who entered. Light maintained his cold expression, while Ryuk released a soft chuckle once more.

"Uhh. I'm outta here, Light. Lots of luck, man! Hyuk. Hyuk." Ryuk said, still with the infuriating grin. Turning to the man, Ryuk added, "I'll leave ya now, Boss." The man who just entered nodded, and Light just watched as he walked out of the room, leaving him with the man who walked towards him and sat beside him. The man was in his early thirties with a pointed nose and narrow eyes, reflecting the dangerous personality contained within. His hair wasn't combed perfectly compared to Light's, but it wasn't messy either. His posture emanated nothing but confidence, and Light had to snort at that. The man was an embodiment of success and power. But Light knew, he was as weak as pathetic as those nameless spineless bastards he encountered that night.

"Good job." The man said, but he didn't bother answering nor turning to face the man. He just stared at the door, tracing the design of the door with his eyes. He had already memorized the pattern, not only in the door, but in every corner of the walls of the room, since before.

He felt the man's hand on his hips, and he still didn't budge. He felt the man move towards him, but he said nothing. He just stared at the door. When lips started kissing his neck, he felt the same feelings of disgust and hatred, but he still didn't budge. Hands started roving all over his body, but he felt nothing but emptiness and hatred. He just stared at the door, repeatedly tracing the pattern of the door's design over and over again. He heard the rustling of clothes, and the sound of the man's belt unbuckling. He finally stopped staring at the door and turned to face the man. The man's pants were already down his ankles, revealing the already hard sex organ. He stared at it with disgust.

"Don't just stare there. Do your job!" The man hissed, and he resisted the urge to grab the aforementioned organ and break it. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly, then lowered his head and engulfed the organ with his mouth. The man suddenly grabbed his hair and started moving his head up and down. He didn't even bother moving his head on his own. He just stayed there and allowed the man to move his head, his eyes remained closed, his mind remembering the patterns in the door, repeating them in his mind, allowing him to avert his attention from the horrid deed he was doing.

"Shit, Light. Even without enthusiasm… you still fuckin' feel good…" He heard the man said, the husky voice grating in his nerves more. He felt the man yank his head painfully, drawing his head closer to the man's organ, and he braced himself. He could feel the man nearing his climax. And when the man did came, he winced in disgust as he tasted the semen. He let the fluid spill out from his mouth, as he calmed himself, trying to reassure himself that it wasn't a big deal. That the humiliation was part of the job and he could gain a lot in return. Still, his proud self was bruised again by the bastard before him and he couldn't even utter a word of retaliation.

He felt the man's hand grab his wrist and in a matter of seconds, his back was facing the man, and he braced himself for another blow to his pride. But again, _it wasn't a big deal._ He felt his pants and underwear being tugged down and he felt his body being pushed towards the arm rest of the couch. His bottom was lifted hastily and he shivered slightly, mentally smacking himself for doing so. He stared at the pattern of the marble tiles of the floor, noting the slight cracks on it. He thought of how splendidly the marble tiles with all its cracks resemble him. He continued to stare at it even when he felt the familiar forceful thrust of the man's cock against his bottom hole. He bit his lip from crying out loud. He felt nothing but pain, and he knew, soon, he would be left with nothing but emptiness. He endured the rhythmic and sharp pain coming from the thrusting; still biting his lip to keep himself from producing sounds that he knew would just entice the man further. He felt his lip bleed, tasting a faint coppery taste, and it somehow provided him a sense of comfort.

In between the thrusts, which were beginning to hasten, an image of the face with obsidian orbs adorned with noticeable bags flashed in his mind, surprising him. He felt his own arousal as he imagined the slender fingers of the doctor touching him all over. He imagined the tousled hair of the weird doctor being more tangled as he raked his hands through it. He imagined those piercing eyes staring at him lustfully, hungrily, and full of desire. He felt his member becoming harder and the painful thrusts suddenly becoming less unbearable. He wasn't able to stop his hands from touching himself, moving in rhythm, giving him pleasure. As the man gave one last thrust and came inside him, he wasn't able to restrain a loud moan from escaping his lips as he too came, the image of the doctor, Ryuuzaki, still plastered in his mind, as he spilled his fluids all over the couch.

"That was new. You're feeling it now, eh?" The man said, still panting, as he pulled his now limp member from him. Light rolled his eyes in disgust as he felt the man's fluid leak out from his hole. _Dream on._ Without a word, he stood up, gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom, ignoring the uncomfortable pain from his bottom as he tried to walk normally towards his destination. He went directly under the shower, trying to calm both his body and his mind, which were still in shock.

He couldn't believe he imagined that… weird man while in that kind of situation. He just met the man, for Pete's sake! Was he finally losing his mind? Despite the inkling feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight because of what happened, he decided to forget about it for a moment and just concentrated on cleaning himself up, because hell, he wouldn't want the bastard's smell lingering on him any longer. When he felt the pain in his bottom again, he angrily grabbed the bath soap near him and scrubbed his body hard. He scrubbed himself over and over again, until he felt satisfied and clean. But as he got out of the shower and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he laughed. He saw the red marks on his skin, indicating the effort he exerted in scrubbing himself. He laughed again, and he heard the man outside the bathroom door chuckle and shout, asking what was wrong with him. He stopped laughing and glared at the reflection before him. There was nothing wrong with him. It's just that, he couldn't help but laugh at himself for even attempting to clean himself. It was futile after all.

Because he knew; Yagami Light will never be clean again.

**

He sat on his swivel chair contentedly, his knees drawn to his chest, while blissfully eyeing the colorful cakes on his desk. He particularly liked the strawberries on top of one particular cake and he resisted the urge to eat it first. As the cliché goes, _save the best for last_. He chuckled at the thought. He decided to eat the chocolate fudge pudding, which was the one nearest him.

He was still eating when the door opened, revealing the familiar figure of his assistant, Watari. He was a typical old man, wearing a typical butler's attire, although he was more of a father to him rather than a butler. He turned to smile at the old man and he got a smile as well, as the old man approached him.

"Good evening, L." Watari greeted, and he nodded in return. "You're not going to the hospital today?" He shook his head.

"Mogi-san and the others can take care of the minor cases." He said, as he continued eating his pudding. "It's getting boring nowadays. Why did I ever choose this profession again, Watari?" He added, and the old man just chuckled.

"You know why." Watari said, softly. L heard it but decided not to say anything and just continued eating. "You brought a stranger to the hospital today, I heard."

L suddenly stopped eating and turned to face the man again. He read the man's expression, but all he saw was sheer curiosity.

"Hmm." He replied, as he reached for another plate of cake. He eyed the strawberry cake again, but he took the plate of cake beside it instead. "I found him in a dark alley somewhere. He took down six opponents. What a terrifying man."

"Is he…"

"Hmm." He said, immediately cutting off the old man's words. He heard the old man sigh in defeat.

"I just hope that helping such a man wouldn't get you in trouble, L." Watari said, and if he heard the warning tone in the man's voice, he ignored it. He turned to stare at the man seriously, the plate of cake still in his hand, the fork he was holding suspended in mid air.

"Trouble's a part of me, Watari. You know that."

Watari was the one who broke the eye contact, sighing as he did so. The old man said nothing more, and he took the empty plates on the desk, then bowed before walking out of the room. L returned his attention to his cake once more, eyeing the strawberry cake again before finishing his current slice of cake. As soon as he finished the slice, he reached out for the slice of strawberry cake cheerfully, having trouble deciding whether to eat the strawberries on top of it first or eat it later. He decided not to mope over it too much and he quickly stabbed one strawberry with his fork and brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes in ecstasy as the sweet taste greeted his tongue.

He suddenly remembered the pretty face of the man he met a while ago; taking note of the man's perfectly combed brown hair, the fair and smooth skin, and the intense brown eyes, which reflected coldness and emptiness at the same time. The man was like a doll, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the bloody scene around the young man just provided a suitable background to that cold yet elegant and pretty appearance of the man. He knew the man was dangerous, yet he felt the instant attraction as soon as the young man turned to face him. He knew, himself, that he was more than an embodiment of apathy, and the fact that he felt an instant indescribable feeling towards the dangerous, not to mention beautiful, young man, was saying something.

It was as if they were meant to meet, for L felt that the young man's aura was painfully familiar. And it was bringing back dreadful memories to him. However, he still thanked the heavens for meeting such an interesting person, and he wondered whether they would be able to meet again.

Oh well, a doctor can dream. He chuckled.

He was in that state, drowning himself in the heavenly taste of the piece of strawberry cake he was munching, while thinking of the man named _Light_, when he noticed that the slice of strawberry cake was already reduced to small traces of strawberry icing, and he frowned in disappointment. He brought his feet down to the floor and abruptly stood up and pressed the intercom on his desk.

"Watari. I'm out of sweets. I'll buy them myself. I'm walking, by the way." He said, and as soon as he heard Watari's affirmation, he moved towards the door, and grabbed the scattered pair of sneakers on the floor and walked out of the room.

**

Light decided to walk towards his flat, instead of taking a cab as usual. He was limping slightly but he held his head up high to compensate for it. The bastard actually asked him to stay for the night but hell, he would prefer to suffer and walk limping, rather than stay at the bastard's lair. He decided to pass through a dark alley so as to avoid curious glances. He saw a man, probably a member of a gang or something judging from the looks and the way of talking, beating a more decent-looking young man. The older one glared at him but he just smirked and walked past them. The older man stopped beating the young man and called for his attention but he just continued walking. He felt a hand grab his elbow forcefully, and he brought out his gun from his coat, faced the man and pointed the gun directly between the man's eyes.

"Let go." He hissed, and the man scrambled away, not even bothering to turn to look back. He glanced at the beaten young man who was trying to stand up and run. He mentally laughed at the man's pitiful appearance and turned to walk again, putting his gun back in his coat pocket. He heard some shuffling, and after several seconds, he heard no more sound. He assumed the young man managed to run away in fright.

He was enjoying the silence of the alley, when he heard footsteps nearing him. He stopped, and the footsteps stopped as well. A sudden feeling of irritation washed over him, and he placed his hand in his coat pocket again, gripping the cold metal. He walked again, and the footsteps followed. He stopped again and the footsteps also halted. He abruptly brought out his gun again and turned around, and was ready to shoot the man when he noticed the too familiar obsidian orbs staring back at him. He gasped in surprised.

"Hello, Light-kun." The man said, shaking him out of his shock. He knew his glare wouldn't be that noticeable in the dark; nonetheless he gave the man the fiercest glare he could give. He heard the man chuckle in amusement.

Annoyed, he turned around to walk again, wincing as the abrupt movement caused a sharp pain in his bottom.

"Light-kun is limping! Can Light-kun tell me why?"

He ignored the man and continued walking, trying his best to move as normal as he could. He heard the man follow him, and the usual irritation surged up through his system. "Can you stop following me?" He roared, not bothering to face the man.

"Not until Light-kun tells me what happened to him. I assume this is not because of his profession." The man replied, and he remained silent. They didn't utter a single word and the only sound that can be heard throughout the dark alley was the sounds of their matching footsteps. Light was still leading the way and he wondered just how far the doctor intends to follow.

The silence was broken when his phone suddenly rang, making him stop walking again. The doctor stopped, and he could practically feel the curiosity emanating from the man. He brought out his phone and looked at the caller id, frowning. Why was the bastard calling him?

"Aren't you going to answer it, Light-kun?" The doctor said, startling him. He turned to glare at the man.

"Why are you so damn nosy?" He hissed, and the doctor just stared at him in amusement. He put the phone back in his pocket, leaving it ringing. The ringing finally stopped, and he continued walking. Of course, the damn doctor started walking again, as well. He rolled his eyes in defeat.

As soon as they got out of the dark alley, the still busy street greeted them. There were still many people walking down the street, and Light thought maybe he could use the chance to get away from the doctor. He hastened his steps and he heard the doctor's footsteps hastening as well, irritating him again. He purposely passed through the crowd of people walking, so as to make the man lose sight of him. However, it was a stupid move since the street wasn't busy enough to conceal him. He felt slender but firm hands grab his arm, and he was forced to stop walking. Some of the people walking glanced at them shortly.

"Don't move so fast, Light-kun. Your ass would hurt more." The doctor said loud enough for the surrounding passers-by to hear, and the scene earned a few loud gasps from them, making Light blush profusely.

"What are you saying?" He hissed, whispering, so as not to gather more attention. But hell, a lot of people even stopped to satisfy their curiosity.

"I'm trying to compensate for my rough performance tonight, Light-kun. Don't worry, I am a doctor, and I will take care of you… and your ass." The doctor shameless blurted out, and the curious people watching the scene chuckled. Light blushed more, and the doctor just smiled at him in amusement. He turned to glare at the too nosy people and they immediately scrambled away.

"You bastard… I'm really going to kill you." He said, threateningly, as he tripled his glare and directed it towards the obsidian eyes before him. His glare turned into confusion when the man's smile widened and his hand was grabbed, and he found himself being dragged down the street quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" He managed to blurt out, still in a confused state, while he tried to keep up with the man's quick pace.

"I'm taking you home." The man replied, and he flushed again. He heard the people they passed by whisper words that he can't seem to comprehend, and he decided to keep quiet and just let the man take him to wherever his _home_ was. After the missed call, he thought it would be better to spend the night somewhere, and spending the night with the doctor wasn't such a bad idea. _Wait. Where the hell did that come from?_

He tried to yank his hand away from the man, but the man's grip on him was too tight, and he wondered how come such a skilled assassin like him, couldn't seem to get out of the grip of a single doctor. He tried to use his free hand to strike the man and make him let go of him, but the man just countered his attack by catching his free hand, yanking him towards the doctor's chest. He stumbled slightly, colliding painfully with the surprisingly strong and firm chest.

"I suggest you stop resisting, Light-kun. I'm not planning to hurt you or anything. I just want to help you." Ryuuzaki said softly to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. The man helped him to get back on his feet, and let go of his right hand. The man started walking again, slowly this time, dragging him again, but not as forceful as before. He silently walked alongside with the man, and they strolled down the street in silence, the man's hand still on his wrist, the grip now less tight.

They continued walking until they arrived in front of a tall building, and Light glanced at him in question.

"This is not a residential building." Light simply said, knowing that the implied question would get to the doctor without fail. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"Of course. Residential buildings are boring." The doctor simply replied, and Light wasn't given a chance to contemplate on the statement for he was immediately dragged inside the building. As soon as they entered the glass doors, he yanked his hand free, glaring at the man who simply chuckled at him. "I apologize, Light-kun, for dragging you all the way here."

He said nothing. Instead, he checked the building, noting how completely and utterly empty the hall was. The walls were white, the floor was also white, and the only contrast to that whiteness of the place was the single metal door at the far end of the hall.

The man beckoned for him to follow as they strolled towards the metal door. On the wall at the right side of the door, there was a screen of some sort showing a mini keyboard. He watched as the man touched the screen, entering a long combination of numbers and letters. The door suddenly slid open, and he followed the man inside, frowning in curiosity as he was faced with a narrow but long hallway. He heard the metal door slid shut, and he once again took note of his surroundings. All he could see was white, and he took note of the row of small cameras located in the corner of the ceiling, as they silently walked down the hallway. After several turns, they finally arrived in front of an elevator. They took the lift and when they arrived on the 12th floor, he was faced with a similar hallway. They strolled down the hallway in silence again, and after a few turns, they came in front of another metal door. There was another touch-screen device at the wall at the right side of the door, and he watched as the man performed another series of combinations, although this combination was different and much longer than the previous. The door slid open, and he stared in shock as he was faced with a room with white walls. There was a white king-sized bed and a desk, with five monitors displayed on it. There was also a white swivel chair with a white laptop on it, as well as a small white closet. He also took note of the white door, which he assumed to be the bathroom. The only noticeable contrast in the room, aside from the gadgets, was the window, displaying the lights of the city. All in all, the room was… white.

"You can sit on the bed, Light-kun. I don't mind." The doctor suddenly said, bringing him out of his thoughts. _Of course_, he thought sarcastically. There was nowhere to sit on, anyway. He hesitantly entered the room, and slowly approached the bed and sat on it, feeling the soft white mattress. "I apologize if my room seems to be boring." The man said, smiling.

He shook his head. "Not at all. It's actually kind of… unique. You sure you're just a doctor?" He replied, wondering when he started feeling comfortable conversing with the man. The man stared at him, smiling, though his eyes were more serious than before.

"I never said I was _just _a doctor." Ryuuzaki said, and without giving Light a chance to speak again, he added, he moved towards the intercom on his desk and pressed it. "Watari. I suppose you already know what supplies to bring?" Light heard an affirmation from the other end.

"Watari?" Light asked.

"Ah, yes. He's my capable assistant, Light-kun. There is no need to worry. Watari already knows what to bring." Ryuuzaki replied, and when Light just stared at him in confusion, he gestured towards the small camera located in the far corner of the ceiling of the room. "Your slight limping is more than enough for him."

Light just flushed and glared at the doctor, before turning his attention towards the window outside. The moon was nowhere to be found, and he assumed it was going to rain. A lightning flashed across the sky before the rain started pouring heavily outside.

"As much as I find the rain interesting as well, I find your situation more interesting." Ryuuzaki suddenly said, and he abruptly turned his attention towards him. The doctor was already seated on the swivel chair, and he raised his eyebrow at the weird position the doctor was in. His knees were drawn towards his chest and the sneakers were left forgotten on the floor. "Is my way of sitting bothering you?" The doctor asked, and he turned his gaze back to the man's face. He shook his head.

"Why are you helping me?" He whispered as softly as he could, surprising himself. When did Yagami Light learn to speak softly?

"Hmm. Because I find Light-kun beautiful?" Ryuuzaki replied, and preventing Light from giving a retort, he added, "In fact, if Light-kun isn't in pain right now, I would have fucked him senseless tonight."

Light wasn't able to do anything but to stare at the man in shock. After a few moments of silence, Light regained his composure and raised an eyebrow.

"You swing that way?" Light asked, and Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"You don't?" The doctor asked back.

"No." He replied, and the doctor's eyes widened dramatically, making the eye bags more noticeable.

"Really? Then how come your bottom is in pain right now?" The doctor asked, amused, and Light, for the second time that night, was rendered speechless.

**

AN: Uhh, as usual, reviews please. They help me a lot. Not to mention they are my source of motivation. Please tell me if you like the chapter. I would be very much elated if you do so. I also love the faves and the alerts but please, do find the time to leave a review. Thank you. 


End file.
